Love is Where My Heart is
by ReadingChick101
Summary: Charlie loves Mo,but she don't feel the same.Can he change her mind,or will he be put in the friend zone.I suck at summaries,but the story is good.Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I am is my first fanfiction I think will make it.I want to give a big thanks to Suki17 and for helping me out.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mo's P.O.V.~<strong>_

"Scott?"I was in complete and utter shock.I thought I could trust him,but my judgement was Scott Picket was the worst thing I have ever only did he cheat on me, but with her stupid blond slut.

"H-How could you do this to me again?After I trusted promised that you would never do said you were in love with me,or did you lie about that to?"I yelled with my voice half gone.

"Mo..t-this isn't what it looks like...I-I was..um"Scott stuttered

"Save it Scott I am done with are done!I never want you to come begging for me to give another chance."I yelled even louder then the last time.I spun on my heels and started to walk away.I turned back around 20 feet away for them."Oh and Scott you are kicked out of Lemonade Mouth."

"What?No you can't do that I am apart of the band."He yelled up walking my way.

"Well it looks like I just kicked you out of the band now didn't I? Scott the only reason they let you in the band was for didn't think it was going to work out with you in there anyways.U tried to steal the spot light from everyone."I said turning back he could say anything else I walked away as fast as I could without running.

_**~At Home~**_

I ran up stairs as quick as I could. I didn't want my mom and baba to know I am crying even worse over a baba found out that I had dated for the past 4 only would I be grounded ,but I never be let out of the housse until I was 80.I finally got in my room.U locked the door and put on my favorite fuzzy pink pj pants,and my plain black tank.I got under purple comforter and sank into my bed.I silently cried myself to sleep

I woke up really early.I got out of bed and went to my bathroom to brush out the knots in my hair.I hopped in my steaming hot shower.10 min. Iater I got out and dried off.I turned on my curling iron, and while I waited I got dressed in a white dress with black,and red-orange flowers all over and it stopped with red-orange wedged heels,and black and silver after 15 min. of getting dressed I went a curled my hair loosely.

I took another good look at I was going to show Scott what he was missing this was surely the outfit to do it with.I went down stairs and grabbed a ceral bar and ran out the door at 6:12 A.M.,but not before writing "I am already at school Stella's mom gave me a you when I get home."

I walked along the cold,gray only light was from the street lights above.I heard foot steps behind me.I picked up my pace almost in a did the foot steps behind I was running.I was about at Dante's when I tripped over my own to foot steps funally caught up,and I was perpaired to scream until I saw who it was."Charlie?I thought your parents usually give you a ride to school."I said getting up.

"Well they usually do,but I had to walk to day because they are up in Utha visiting aunt Hilary"We walked along the pavement being silent.I started to fiddle with my thumbs."Whats wrong Mo?"he asked .I looked up from my thumbs.

"Oh, it's nothing."I said fighting back the down at my if he was one of my best friends I didn't want him to see me cry,because of stupid Scott.

"Was it Scott again?"He 's like he can read my mind.

"Yes."I gave me a reasuring hug .

"What did he do this time around?"He said resting his head on mine with my head in the crook of his neck.

"H-He cheated on my again w-with Jules."I sobbed letting it all stopped walking and went to sit on a park bench..He pulled me on to his lap and I put my head on his should and let the tears of his arms snaked around my lower back pulling me closer while the other rubbed my upper sat like this for a few minutes.I took my head off of his took his thumb and took away the remaining tears."Thanks Charlie."I said standing up off of his lap and give in him my hand pulling him up.

"For what."He asked.

"For being there when I needed you."I said giving him a began to walk the remaineder of the time we talked about the band some and a little about the History test coming got to the school at before the trady bell started walking up to the school.I stopped in my place,and took a deep knows by now.

"You coming?"Charlie asked looking back at me.

"Yep."I said catching up to him."I guess I am more ready then I'll ever be."I said as we walked in the school with everyone staring at me."Look like everyone knows."I said with a big sigh "Great."

"I will be fine."said a reasuring Charlie giving me a quick side hug."Come on let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked review :D<strong>


	2. Author's Note PlEaSe ReAd!

**I AM GOING TO QUIT THIS FIRST I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE AMAZING, BUT AFTER CHAPTER ONE I LOST INSPERATIN. I AM THINK ABOUT WRITING ANOTHER MO/CHALRIE FANFICTION. I HAVE STARTED WRITING CHAPTER 1. IT ALL DEPENDS IF IT IS GOOD OR NOT. **

**Thanks For Reading **

**Lexi 3**


End file.
